The Bear And The Serpant Ending
by FreyaHamilton
Summary: I was kicked out of my original account, so this is the continuation of a story I started a very long time ago. And it's finished! and I'm gonna redo it...
1. Whispers In the Dark

Chapter Eleven

We 'talked' for the next hour or so. Mostly our conversation consisted of asking questions and avoiding answers, but I was fine with it. It was my secrets I was hiding, and I was doing the hiding quite well, I thought. He did, thankfully, finally give up, and stood aside so I could pass. Being entirely full, I did pass him, heading toward my room

"Luv?" He interupted, glancing back at me as I approached the door.

I froze... his tone wasn't helping me much, nevermind the fact that he'd called me 'Luv.' I turned around, and crossed my arms, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?" I snarled, quite aware that my tone was far more violent than it needed to be.

"Sweet dreams." He smirked, crossing his own arms. He turned away from me, and I stared as the door morphed into a fireplace, and than burst into flames, casing a red glow upon him. I shuddered a little- not purposely, mind you, but the sight of a glowing Draco was almost a little too much for my frail will to handle. So what if he'd just locked me up in a dark room for hours at a time? So what if he was trying to get me to let go of every secret I had? I wanted him.

However, I forced myself to turn away, and stormed out the door, slamming it behind me. Once in the hall I slumped against the wall, panting a little with a hand burried in my hair with irritation. "My god... what the hell is wrong with me?" I growled, quietly berating myself for falling into his hands. I shook my head, feeling dizzy as I forced myself to walk at a brisk pace toward my room. I swung my door open, and hit the bed without indulging in any of my nightly rituals. I clutched the pillow to my chest, and curled around it, shaking with rage and confusion.

It was just like me. When he stopped trying to rape me, I started wanting him to.

I didn't have to wait long. That night I was dreaming again.

I shouldn't have been surprised, really. He gave me a warning.

This time, we weren't in the room I should have been. We weren't even in Hogwarts. Instead, we'd found our way to a cool forest with a shimmering violet sky above us, and a wall of trees all around. Draco and I were standing face to face in the clearing, both back in our school uniforms, both hair in disarray.

I felt his warm hand come to my cheek, and leaned into it, putting my own hand over it, as if to ensure that the heat didn't leave. He smiled faintly, his eyes glittering before he took me entirely to him, surrounding me with his warmth. His free hand traveled slowly down my neck, to the buttons of my blouse. He began toying with the top one as if in boredom, glancing up at me every now and then for a reaction.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Draco..." I whispered unconvincingly. His gaze was hypnotic. I was being swallowed in his warmth- I couldn't have faught if I wanted to.

"Haven't you ever gotten tired of doing what you -should- be doing?" He whispered back, getting the button loose and moving to the second one. He smirked a bit as I colored, putting both hands over his to stop him. His now free hand found its way to the back of my head, and he pulled me to him, kissing me gently as my eyes fluttered closed. Gentleness... was he actually trying?

"I've always been tired of it." I stated as he pulled back, and I got the courage to open my eyes again. He smiled encouragingly, and I dropped my hands to my sides.

I gave up the fight entirely as he kissed and nibbled at the sensitive spots on my neck, slowly slipping the white shirt down, and let it drop to the ground. My pulse doubled. I wanted him. I -needed- him.

The next morning I woke up exhausted. It wasn't altogether surprising, really, the surprise was in the fact that Draco wasn't leaning on a book case or something, waiting to rub in the fact that I'd given in- and was glad.

I got up and yet again ignored my daily rituals, deciding that if Draco wanted me dressed so damned badly he'd do it himself-- he had before. I yawned, doing my best to ignore the content feeling that was pulsing through me, and walked in front of the mirror, tilting my head at it. I blinked a couple of times, spotting something red on my neck, and pulled my hair aside.

Surprise, surprise. The king of Slytherin had given me a brand.

Not that I minded, of course. Being 'raped' was a lot more enjoyable when one gave in and trusted in the one doing the raping. Besides, I hadn't felt the urge to complain as he was doing it. I grinned a little at the forbidden element of everything that was happenning between us. I hadn't lied in the dream... I -had- always been tired of being the good little Headmasters Granddaughter.

I stepped out of the room, and moved toward the dining hall, yawning as I walked. I stopped just before the door that led into said dining hall, and stretched, hesitating. Could I really go in there? What if Draco was in there? What if he wasn't?

I groaned lightly as I pressed my palms to my forehead. I wanted to see him, and yet I was nervous about it, as if last night had changed something between us... and in all truth, it had. Last night was the night I had given in to him-- would he spend the entire time reminding me of that? Would I be able to resist him, now? In my semi-panic, I hadn't heard him creep up on me, and before I knew what was happening, a pair of arms had found themselves wrapped around my shoulders.

"Good morning, pet." Draco purred into my ear before moving his grip to one arm around my waist. My eyes fell closed as he ran his fingertips teasingly over his mark. "Shall I assume you slept well?" He whispered, drawing the fingertip to the back of my neck, and then down to the neck of my blouse before letting that hand join his other at my waist.

I took a deep breath, turning around to look at him. His hair was a mess, but it didn't take away from his God-like appearance. His silver eyes stared into mine seductively, the way they always had. I found a small smile gracing my lips as I looked upon him.

"Indeed I did." I spoke quietly, as if afraid that the words would come out wrong. "My sleep was... blessed, I'm sure you understand." He smirked knowingly, and pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine in a light, sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms cooperatively around his neck, and he drew in for the kill, using his experiance for, or against me as he had never done before. I could have melted right there, in his arms, and I would have, had we not been interupted.

An axe came flying past our heads, jerking us apart. I looked around, but couldn't see. The silver fog I had managed to miss had become too dense. Draco, however, could see perfectly fine, so he grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the dining room. I heard him slam the door, and lock it before he grabbed my hand again. We were walking through hall, after hall, after hall. The mist was starting to become less, and less dense as we went, but that was natural. It was only meant to last a good two minutes after I saw it.

When I could see again, I seized a sword off the wall, and stood still, glaring at the only door in the room Draco had led me to. He chose a slightly bigger sword, and stood at ready.

We waited for what seemed like forever without hearing any signs from my predator. Then, suddenly, the lights in the room were snuffed out. I drew my wand, for the first time thinking of it, and shouted, "Lumos!" To no effect. This pressing darkness was not a natural one.

The door burst open, and I heard the scuttling sounds of the idiodoms, and then a bigger scuttling, of bigger idiodoms-- idiodoms that could most likely devour me in two gulps. Then, came the maniacle laughter of the one we had just escaped from. Draco's hand found mine as we stared helplessly at the door, my sword dropped to the floor. I struggled to make out the outline of the creatures, but I could not, and as the scratches began to travel my legs, I knew we were done for.

Draco dropped his own sword, and pulled me into a tight embrace, trying to shelter me from the torture he knew would come as a gash made its way all the way down my back.

"Terra...?" He whispered into my ear as I clung to him for dear life, "I love you."

I blinked, eyes wide as I tried despirately to see him again. He parted himself from me, and I found myself groping for him. "Draco!" I cried, "Draco!"

There was a popping sound, and suddenly, the room was gone. I was in the Forbiddon forest now, alone. There was more light here, but not much. The forest was dangerous, but I didn't care. I collapsed right there in the leaves, head dropped. I stayed there for hours as my fingertips grazed over the red mark on my neck. Finally, I cried... I cried as I had never cried before. The forest should have flooded from the rage, and the sorrow of the pathetic girl I had become. Luckily, a centaur found me before anything else did. Through bloodshot eyes I recognized him as one that my grandfather was rather well acquainted with.

He spoke not a word to me, simply lifting me onto his back, and bounding out of the forest. He had been looking for me. My grandfather had sent out a search party.

A search party for me alone.


	2. In the Days After

Chapter Twelve

"I didn't even get to tell him..." I whispered to my grandfather. My eyes were far from dry, but my cheeks were, and I was speaking coherantly now. That was a good thing, at least. The headmaster, my grandfather, looked older than ever. Withered. Bent. He was leaning over his desk to look at me, his crooked nose barely holding his thin glasses anymore. His hair was gray now, not white as it fell over the desk around him.

"Something shall have to be done." He stated. "We shall have to inform dear Lucious of this unfortunate consequence, and you shall be hidden..."

"No." I protested, green eyes flaring, "I'm not hiding from them. Not again. I'm going to stop them, and I'm going to take my revenge." I was acutely aware that my voice had begun to shake, but I was stubborn, and I stood. "And I'll do it on my own if I have to."

The next week or so, I spent unbothered. I had forfeited my position as head girl because I had far too much to do without scolding misbehaving children. Hermoine and Ron took my, and Draco's place. I was again given the idiodom proof common room I was already accustomed to having all to myself. That... place that Hermoine and Ron inhabitted held far too many memories for me. I refused to even visit.

I dreampt of Draco every night, never-the-less. Vivid dreams. Dreams of that morning of our parting. Dreams of that night in my dream. Dreams where I managed to croke out 'I love you too' before I was sent away. Dreams of what I had lost.

These dreams only fueled my rage. Waking up to find myself alone fueled my rage. I spent hours pouring over the books from the restricted section of the library, determined to read them all. I skipped classes, and my grades slipped, but I didn't care. The headmaster, as, by then I refused to acknowledge his position as my grandfather, tried to reach me at times, but I locked the world out of my common room haven. I left only to get more books, and that happened in the night, after hours.

As I studied, I became the bear my mascot portrayed me to be. My hair grew longer, wild, and I didn't cut it. I worked myself, and I grew stronger. My skills in the dark arts, and the defense against it, grew to be unparalleled. Although the vibrancy had died from my eyes, it remained in my spirit.

Mr. Malfoy tried many times to talk to me. He thought I knew where his son was. I obliged him once, the first time he humbly requested an audiance, but that conversation ended badly. I ended up with three professors restraining me, and even then, they could only do so for long enough for Mr. Malfoy to run. I thought that would teach him to leave me alone, but it didn't. He just kept trying, and trying. I started ignoring his attempts.

Months of steady training passed. I did not attend balls, and I did not attend class. Most of the students who actually had seen me once or twice thought that I was expelled. I heard nothing from Chris, nothing from Potter, or Hermoine, or Ron.

It was a month before the end of the school year when I found myself strong enough to fight, or die trying. Wand firmly in one hand, a dagger in another, I waited until nightfall before I strolled out into the forbiddon forest. I walked deep into the forest with no intentions of going back. The sun rose, and set, and still I walked. Taunting them. Daring them to come for me now. Now when I could defeat them.

I was almost afraid I would walk to the other side of the forest as I continued steadily on, but before I could do so, a silver collar fell from the sky, directly before me. I paused, and knelt down, sheathing my dagger to run my fingers over the leather. It was smooth... expensive. I picked it up, and flipped it over, feeling dizzy as I saw the green lettering on the front. It was labeled, 'Draco'. I let it drop from my hands, and whirled around in a panic as I listened to the maniacle laughter all around me.

"Stop it!" I shrieked, "You bastards!" They'd hit a weak spot, and they knew it. I covered my head with my arms, and let out a wordless scream. Stopping, and opening my eyes, I saw Draco before me.

My eyes widened as they locked on his. He looked the same, but something was wrong. His eyes weren't their normal silver... they were blue. He struck me across the face, sending me backwards, an attack he followed quickly by finding himself on top of me. I struggled for control, both of myself, and of the battle, as I reached for the wand that had been knocked out of my hand.

His strong hands clamped down on my neck, strangling me as I continued to struggle. It was his touch. His touch that was trying to destroy me.

"Flipendo!" I shrieked, throwing him off of me, and scuttled to my feet, "Petrificus Totalus!" My spell missed him as he threw himself at me, tackling me again. He wrestled my wand from me, and stood on his own, aiming the weapon at me as I lay on the ground, panting.

"Avada Kada--"

"NO!" Came Chris's voice as he came flying out of the tree, knocking Draco to the ground. My wand fell out of his hand, and I immediately started scuttling toward it.

As I retrieved my wand, Chris was having a hard time restraining Draco, "Say the words!" He cried, looking to me, "Say the words in the book you were guided to!"

"What words!" I cried, leaping back as Chris was nearly thrown off, "What will it do to him!"

"JUST SAY THE WORDS!" Christ shouted, slugging Draco in an attempt to get him to stop fighting. My eyes widened, and I blinked, pointing my wand at my love with a shaking hand.

"Li libero dalla loro stretta su voi!" I cried, and a stream of light escaped my wand. Chris threw himself backwards as the light hit Draco, paralizing him. "Li libero dalla lora stretta su voi!" I repeated for good measure as his back arched, black energy gatherin above him. "LI LIBERA DALLA LORA STRETTA SU VOI!" I shouted, and he went limp, the black energy gone.

He turned his head toward me, and smiled encouragingly at me, "That's my girl." He whispered hoarsely, before he was out cold.

No one really knows where Chris went after that. The katadoes, and idiodoms also vanished. Harry was released from the darkness that had caused him to be so cruel, and it was that year, with the added strength he had gained from the ordeal unknown to him, that he defeated Voldemorte. Upon the end of the idiodoms, Dumbledor immediately repaired my grades, saying that my battle was the ultimate test. A test I passed, though not with flying colors. I graduated from Hogwarts that year.

As for Draco, he was just fine after the incident. He finally got to hear me say the words I had wanted to say to him for so long, and that very same day, he whisked me off to a quaint little chapel in France. He promised a more fancy wedding later, claiming that he wanted to make sure I didn't escape him before hand. We lived a happy married life, working random odd jobs whenever they were handy, or we were bored. I taught him everything I had learned while we were apart, and our skills surpassed that of every witch and wizzard we could find.

The married life most certainly did not calm Draco's wild urges, but it strengthened mine. We were married for three years before I got pregnant, and even while I was with child, we never stopped doing everything we had always wanted to do as teenagers within the school rules.

In late August, my child was born. She was a beautiful little girl with my vibrant green eyes, with his shape, and my black hair. We named her Trinity.

At seven, she started being scratched up every night, from head, to foot. Just as I once had been.

* * *

Authors Notes: Thankyou for reading, everyone. I would really appreciate reviews! Congradulations are always good too-- I've been trying to finish this thing for three years! lol. This is actually only the second story I've actually finished on and this is going to be a series! Keep an eye out for the next two stories, and check out some of my other stories if you like Labyrinth, or other stories I may have up! 


End file.
